A container for storing beverages, powder or other contents is generally provided with a closure that requires to have a variety of functions depending on uses of the storing container or the stored contents.
For example, since the internal pressure of a carbonated beverage container should be maintained at a pressure equal to or greater than the atmospheric pressure, it is important to maintain the airtightness of the closure during distribution of the container.
In case of a container with large capacity, it is preferred that a closure be configured to be hermetically re-closed conveniently after opening the closure so that after the contents of the container are used, the remainder of the contents can be stored without being deteriorated. For example, a cork closure has excellent airtightness but has a problem in that it is not easy to open the cork closure.
Further, in case of a screw top that has been widely used in a conventional beverage container, it is inconvenient to use the screw top since the screw top should be rotated. Specifically, since children are too inexperienced in rotating the screw top to be opened/closed, it is very inconvenient for children to use the screw top.
Particularly, the screw top should be strongly fastened in order to prevent contents from leaking out. In this case, however, it is difficult to re-open the screw top. On the contrary, if the screw top is closed only to the extent that the screw top can be easily operated, the contents of the container may leak out.
In order to solve the above problems, the inventor proposed conveniently usable closure structures in Korean Patent No. 10-575259 (issued on Apr. 24, 2006) and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-385497 (issued on May 21, 2005). Since these closures are opened or closed in a one-touch manner, there is an advantage in that they can be more conveniently used as compared with a screw top.